The Fall
by chupacabras
Summary: Set during Consumed. Daryl worries over Carol after they find the van and fall off the bridge.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or universe, sadly.**

* * *

"-Ok." Her voice is breathless. "We're ok."

She sounds amazed, incredulous, he feels it too. They shouldn't have made it, everything around was set up to kill them but somehow they'd made it.

He's struck by an urge to grab her hand again and make sure they're both real, but a crash from above startles them both. One by one walkers tumble onto the roof of the van like lemmings off a cliff side and a thick coating of blood seeps over the broken windshield.

A grimace crosses Carol's face.

Once the final corpse has fallen they climb out of the van.

A growl by his feet has Daryl starting towards the creature, weapon raised, but it's mangled, half a body, Carol moves beside him and Daryl finds himself reaching out for her.

She accepts his arm and he pulls her tight against him impulsively, a half-hug, but her pained breath makes him loosen his grip immediately, the torn-up geek scrabbles at her feet and she stumbles, she's light, thin.

When he stoops to support her weight she offers no resistance and he knows she's hurt worse than she'll admit.  
He feels a burn of shame flare up inside him. He never should've taken her along.

"I'm fine."

She's sitting and she looks tiny. He paces, angry at himself for getting her hurt, the canteen sloshing in his grasp, he holds it out to her insistently.

"Prove it."

She sighs and accepts the water, tilting it to her lips and taking a small sip. Not enough. His fingers twitch anxiously.  
A raw bruise is starting across her collarbones, he keeps glancing at it.

"How bad is it?"

His voice sounds nervous in his own ears and he bites the inside of his cheek.

"I've had worse."

She's trying to brush him off, but it's a dark joke and she ends up indulging him, pulling back a corner of her shirt when he finds himself leaning close, trying to read her pain in the redness of her skin.

It's an angry bruise already, the seat belt dug into her skin hard, he can see it's vague outline slapped across her shoulder.

"That was so stupid-"

He's pissed at himself, he should've made her go back to tell Rick what was happening and come here alone, but he was too much of a pussy, too scared she was about to leave again-too caught up in the new search for another little girl. Some stupid redemption for a time before at the farm.

His fingernails dig into the skin on his palms.

"Made good time down,"

She's trying to lighten the mood, make him feel better. He grimaces, sitting next to her, a little too close. Jumpy.

Their shoulders brush but her arm is firmly between them, it's subtle, but he gets it and doesn't try to touch her again.  
The knot in his stomach clenches tighter and he takes a long drink of water.

He can't figure out where the line is with her. He doesn't want there to be a line but he doesn't know what he wants instead.

She's impatient, wanting to get this over with and he doesn't blame her. He feels like he hasn't slept in weeks.

When he's sure she's ready they start on again.

Their walk through the city is slow, he tries to get her to give him her pack but she's stubborn. _At least that hasn't changed._ He thinks, walking slightly behind her as she pushes through the rubble and bombed-out sidewalks.

They don't speak while they're outside, the risk of drawing attention with the noise is too great, but she glances at him a few times with an unreadable expression.

He feels shy and starts avoiding her eyes after the second look, concentrating on keeping an eye out for trouble. Trying to pretend he doesn't hear the short, pained breaths that she's attempting to hide.

The sky has shifted in color and wide shadows cast across the streets. She's holding the strap of her backpack like it's a lifeline, Daryl feels a wash of anxiety pool behind his ribs.

They need to get this over with, he can't afford to lose her again.

* * *

 _AN: Another attempt at shaking this writers block! Sorry haha_


End file.
